


Anything To Make It Better

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will do anything to make Severus' Christmas better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for day 5 of the advent challenge and the prompt "Christmas songs". Also written for alisanne who asked for Severus/Harry, Christmas carols, fluff.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Harry sighed when the doorbell rang again and a black form raced to hide upstairs. He'd just gotten Severus back downstairs after the last crowd; unfortunately, he hadn't found anything in their library that covered warding a home against all visitors temporarily that didn't call for a sacrifice of some sort. He'd been looking all night, ever since he and Severus had discovered that there several families in the neighborhood who liked to go caroling. And Severus was no good. The potion he was still taking for his wounds had left his nervous system unsettled and each unexpected doorbell ring left Severus in a shaking fit.

After the third time, Severus had turned into his animagus form and hide himself upstairs. The last time had seemed like it would be the last so Severus finally agreed to join Harry on the sofa.

With a bitter smile, Harry opened the door and tried to listen politely to "Come Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen". Inside, however, he was wondering if he could just put up a sign. It might work.

~~~

"It's been an hour," Severus rasped, walking down the stairs.

Harry smirked, curled up on the sofa with the book he'd been reading before trying to find a ward. "I put up a sign."

Severus froze. "A sign? If you've somehow alerted them to-to my...problem, we're going to be flooded with well wishers which will also bother my nerves."

Harry put aside his book and picked up a cup of cocoa (recommended to help with the potion's side effects) that he had put a warming charm on after the sign had been fixed to the gate. Severus took it with a suspicious glare. Harry wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders when Severus finally sat down. "The sign asks that though we appreciate the singing, we have a guest who recently returned from overseas and needs quiet."

Severus blinked. "Oh. Well thought. Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Anything to make your Christmas better, love. Anything."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Oh, yes, anything," Harry purred.

Severus put his cup down and kissed Harry. "I think I've thought of the very thing to make this a great Christmas."

Harry hummed into Severus' mouth and let himself be pushed to lie back. "I think I like this thing."

"You will, yes. But first--"

Harry gasped and arched his back. "Whatever you want."

"Perfect."


End file.
